


Botanical Indulgence

by Trash-Raccoon (dragonofeternal)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vine tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/Trash-Raccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal interrupts one of Hakuryuu's more unconventional experiments with his metal vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botanical Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this almost-a-year-later crosspost of some more gross porn from my sin blog.

Hakuryuu groaned as he heaved his hips upward. The press of a pleasant few eggs inside him stretched in the most delightfully sinful way, and he curled his hand around his metal vessel, coaxing Zagan to create more. The bittersweet tang of ambrosia still lingered hot on his tongue, but he arched his neck back up to the dripping, rosy pod it had come from anyway so that he could suck more out. The ambrosia in his veins magnified every sensation, making the painful ache of his stretched belly that much worse and amplifying the pleasure of the stretch to be all the more delicious.

He was blissed out of his mind and absolutely pleased.

“Sooooo, is this how the mighty emperor-to-be unwinds?” came a familiar, drawling voice. “You look positively obscene, Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu’s body clenched tight in surprise. Hadn’t he locked that door? How could Judal have- Hakuryuu rolled his head back, finding Judal perched in the window. Ah. That was how. He struggled to cover himself, but he was elevated, wrapped and tied in Zagan’s thick vines, and the harder he struggled, the tighter they wrapped, pulling him wider open so that-

“Aaah!” Hakuryuu thew his head back as another egg was forced inside him, too large for how tight he had become.

Judal laughed at that, dropping down from the windowsill to pad over to Hakuryuu’s trapped body. “It’s a good look though.” He ran a hand lightly along Hakuryuu’s side, and Hakuryuu gasped in spite of himself. “Who’d have thought you could twist a metal vessel to do sick things like this! Guess it just goes to show what a resourceful man you are.” Judal curled his fingers in some loose vines and then locked eyes with Hakuryuu. “Well, no need to stop having fun on my account.”

Hakuryuu recognized the devious look in those red eyes. There was a slight glow in his fingers, the glow of magoi transference, and Hakuryuu felt his control on Zagan slip.

“Judal don’t you da-” The dripping pod plunged itself back into Hakuryuu’s mouth and he gagged as it swelled inside him, pouring more of that delightful liquid straight down his throat. His entire body felt hot, rosy, and the vines yanked his legs open wider, angled him so that Zagan’s floral ovipositor could force more eggs inside him.

Hakuryuu had never dared more than a dozen eggs at once. They weren’t that large, but the process of pushing them out after they were in was arduous, and the humiliation of lying on his back and heaving to force them loose was one he could only stand in private. Now he was completely out of control, and he quickly lost count of how many Judal had forced inside him. There was a bit of fear, and a fair bit of humiliation at being seen in such a state, but the ambrosia clouded his thoughts and made them all rosy. He moaned and choked around the pod in his mouth, and he could distantly hear Judal comment on how nice he looked stretched open like this.

The ovipositor gave one last splurt, this time of hot sticky liquid, and then withdrew, and the vines lowered Hakuryuu down some until he was half sitting on the bed. He made hazy eye contact with Judal, who waved a hand to withdraw the pod from his mouth. Hakuryuu swallowed the last of the thick ambrosia, in spite of the hot and dazed feeling that had overtaken his entire body. He refused to be seen drooling like some well-fucked whore.

Apparently some of that pride entered his gaze, because Judal gave a laughing little smirk. “Still proud even stretched and stuffed. Though you really should be! This is a pretty fun little toy you’ve magicked up!” He placed a hand on Hakuryuu’s stretched belly, and Hakuryuu let his eyes roll down, processing for the first time just how swollen he was. A dozen eggs may have provided a small bump, noticable only to himself, but however many Judal had forced into him left a distinguishable bulge. Hakuryuu shuddered as Judal gently ran his hand over his swollen belly, admiring his work. “Ready to keep having fun?”

His whole body twinged in desire. Yes. Hakuryuu fought against it. “Haven’t you had your fun already?”

Judal threw his head back in a loud, crowing laugh, and his hand tensed a bit on Hakuryuu’s stomach. “Oh, no, I still have one or two more things I want to see! I’m having fun here too, you know!” Judal’s hand did something then, something Hakuryuu recognized as magic, but he didn’t know what. His mind was so fuzzy, so hazy. His belly seemed to twitch and swell, but then again everything felt like it was twitching slightly, his senses alive for whatever pleasure could happen next. He found himself entranced by Judal’s eyes and his lips, and the cruel excitement in them as he watched whatever it was he was doing to Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu finally let his eyes follow Judal’s, and he realized that the feeling inside him was indeed real. His stomach stretched as he watched, and he realized the eggs were growing inside him.

“Ah! N-no!” Hakuryuu put his hands on his stomach, as though that would do something to stop the magic Judal was working on his body. “I can’t- they have to come out!”

Judal stopped his spell and grinned. “Oh? You’re ready for them to come out?”

“I-” Hakuryuu stared down at his swollen belly. It ached. It yearned to press down, to lay the eggs he was filled with. “I can’t. Not with you watching. I-”

“Come on, Hakuryuu~” Judal leaned over him, not touching, just staring. “You want them out, right? Then you better lay ‘em. Unless, that is, you wanna stay here and let 'em keep growing like I was forcing them to… Keep those weird ass dungeon creature eggs inside your body until it’s a living brood you have to force out… is that what you want?”

“No!” Hakuryuu snapped. It was a terrifying thought, and through the ambrosia it sounded like the most erotic thing that could ever happen- laying here, fed only by the sweet, stupefying nectar of Zagan’s plants as his belly swelled until he was forcing out a filthy brood of monsters from his stretched- “No…” he repeated, trying to drive the thought away.

“Well then, you need to deliver your eggs now then, my king.”

“I…” Even through the ambrosia it still sounded humiliating. “I can’t with you watching. It’s… it’s…”

Judal stepped down on his stomach, pressing just hard enough to force the eggs downward. “No choice.”

Hakuryuu cried out as the first one, far larger than he was used to, pressed down on his entrance. “Ah! Judal!”

Judal pressed down with ever so slightly more force, and Hakuryuu tried to focus on his breath and push. His hips felt spread and open, his legs were forced wide, and his body was angled in such a way that Judal could watch every scandalous moment as he opened wide around the egg until it popped out. Judal lifted his foot, and laughed, taking the egg away. Hakuryuu didn’t need it anymore though- the deed was started. His mind was hazy as he struggled around the next one, and the pain mixed in his veins into something so potently erotic that even the humiliation at being watched turned him on. The second egg popped free, and then he was on to labor on the third.

“Damn, Hakuryuu,” Judal breathed. “I gotta say this look suits you well.”

Hakuryuu moaned. “Shut your mouth Judal, or I swear I’ll shut it for you when I’m done.”

Judal laughed, sitting back on nothing but his magic to watch the show. “What, do you like me talking about it? How nice you look all stretched as you-”

“Judal-”

“force those eggs out of your swollen-”

“Judal!” The third and fourth eggs popped out one after the other, but after that Hakuryuu was gone, the eggs coming in such a rapid, forceful tide that Hakuryuu lost himself to it. Orgasm was something of a whole body experience that never ended, and he found himself begging and moaning and cursing in the filthiest way. It wasn’t until he was struggling to force out the final few eggs that he even thought to be embarassed again.

Judal’s face was awed, and his wet fingers showed that he too had been enjoying himself. The last egg popped loose, and Hakuryuu breathed a shuddering full body sigh of relief.

“The next time…” Hakuryuu panted, “I’m going to do that to you.”

Hakuryuu didn’t know if he’d ever seen a more excited grin on Judal’s face. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
